


Mulan's 1st Mother's Day

by justanoutlaw



Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Mulan helps PJ get ready to celebrate Mother’s Day with Aurora, as she grapples with the idea of being his mother too.
Relationships: Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Mulan's 1st Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 10 of Femslash February: hands/children/drinks

Mother’s Day isn’t a thing in the Enchanted Forest. The residents are expected to respect their mothers every day, to love and honor them for their sacrifices. It’s an unusual concept for Mulan after she comes to Storybrooke. Nonetheless, she rises to the occasion.

She helps PJ pick out a mug to paint for Aurora. Despite the overuse of tape and wrinkled wrapping paper, she lets him wrap it all on his own. She can see the pride in his eyes as he works hard on the project. The entire time he talks about how excited he is to give it to his mom, asking if she’ll like it. Mulan is still new to the step-mom thing. She loves PJ, there’s no doubt there. She’d do anything for him. But she’s still not sure if she’s the best at being a third parent to him. She’s still learning what sensitive creatures children are and how desperately they need protecting, especially from their feelings being hurt.

“I’m sure she’ll never have received anything like it before,” Mulan offers. It seems to keep him happy, and PJ returns to his project.

The second Sunday in May, she drags herself out of bed to help PJ make breakfast. It’s all of Aurora’s favorites: biscuits with gravy, poached eggs and a side of sausage. PJ smiles happily as he gets the countertops sticky with syrup, yolks and grease. It’s a sight that should give Mulan anxiety, her mother would never let her make such a mess in their kitchen. And yet, she’s smiling at him.

Is this what motherhood is?

“We need a tray, to bring it up to Mommy.”

“I’ll get it all settled, you go grab the present.”

PJ happily nods. “Okay, Mama.”

Mama.

The name hits hard on her heart, cracking it open and letting it ooze throughout her body. Despite being married to Aurora for nearly a year, being his only other parent, she wasn’t sure how PJ looked at her. Is she his mother? Does she want to be?

And the answer yes, surprises her.

While PJ is grabbing the mug, Mulan splashes some champagne into her orange juice. Her wife loves mimosas, she gets them every time they get brunch with the Charmings.

Eventually, PJ returns and they head up the stairs to the master bedroom. Mulan has to catch the mug before it falls out of PJ’s hands when he runs to their California king. He jumps up and down, his feet kicking Aurora until her eyes flicker open. She smiles and pulls him into her arm, pressing kisses to his face.

  
“Happy Mommy’s Day!” PJ exclaims happily

“Thank you, my little duckling.” She lays one last kiss and looks up at Mulan, her eyes glistening. “What’s all this?”

“Breakfast in bed,” PJ rambles on. “Mama helped me.”

Aurora raises an eyebrow and mouths “Mama?”. Mulan simply shrugs, it’s still new for her. She walks closer and sets the tray down, setting up the legs of it. She gives Aurora quick kiss.

“Happy Mother’s Day,” she whispers.

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Aurora replies. She looks over at PJ. “I think you forgot one present.”

Recognition lights up the 4 year old’s face and he jumps out of bed, racing out of the room. Mulan sits on the bed, confused. She only helped him with one present. Did Aurora expect more? There was so much she was still learning…

The door creaks open again and PJ comes in holding an equally as messily wrapped gift. Instead of going back to Aurora’s side of the bed, however, he hands it to Mulan.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mama,” he says, a proud smile on his face.

Mulan’s face softens as she stares down at the Looney Tunes wrapping paper. He had gotten a gift…for her?

“I helped him with it,” Aurora explains, sitting up a bit. She adjusts her nightgown and places a hand on Mulan’s back. “It’s your first Mother’s Day with us, after all.”

Mulan silently tears off the paper. Inside is a ceramic plate, with two tiny handprints. Happy Mother’s Day is scrawled across the top in yellow, in what she presumes is Aurora’s handwriting. The bottom has PJ’s name and the date. Her lip quivers, running her fingers over the prints.

“It’s traditional for a parent to get their kid’s handprints,” Aurora explains. “I did this for Phillip…before.” She clears her throat, shaking her head. Mulan squeezes her hand, still in shock. They both miss him. “Anyway, he did the same for me on my first Mother’s Day. David told him about the tradition.”

“Do you like it, Mama?” PJ asks.

Mulan looks up at the two in front of her. They have matching auburn curls, mussed from sleep. PJ’s eyes reflect his late father’s, flour all over his cheeks from their breakfast. She’s not fighting battles anymore. There’s no worry of sleeping curses. She doesn’t have to be on guard anymore. This is her life…wife, mother, to these two beautiful creatures.

“I love it,” she says, her voice cracking. She sets the plate onto the nightstand and pulls PJ onto her lap, kissing the top of his head. Aurora rubs her back and Mulan meets her eye. “I love you, both of you.”

“And we love you,” Aurora whispers, her lips grazing Mulan’s jaw.


End file.
